Love and Danger
by Ka-Fire101
Summary: Jake is about to leave for college when Sam gets attacked by a new wild stallion. But this stallion doesn't act normal like the rest. No he goes straight for Sam instead of challanging the Phantom. Is the new stallion truly wild?
1. Chapter 1

"Sam." Jake Ely said to me, trying to get me to look up.

I kept staring down at Ace's reins, seeing as there was no point in Jake to see the emotions that were shown on my face. Tomorrow he was leaving for college. I couldn't let him see how sad I was to see one of my best friends go off to college.

"Sam," he says again. This time he reaches down towards Ace, lifting up my chin.

I'm forced to look up at him. Not only is he tall, but his horse, Witch, is tall as well. Adding an un-needed height difference.

"What's wrong?" he asks me.

I sigh. "Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Brat." he says, using my old nickname.

"Fine, your leaving. That's it." I said.

"You don't want me to leave?" he asks, sounding surprised. "I figured you'd be glad that no one would be around to call you Brat."

"How could you think that, Jake Ely? How could you possibly think that I wouldn't want you around?" I asked him. I didn't wait for an answer. Instead I sent Ace galloping forward, across the pasture. As far away from him as I could possibly get.

Then I stopped when I heard something familiar.

Wild horses.

There they were. They galloped across, right in front of me. Led by the gorgeous white stallion, the Phantom, or Blackie to me. You see, he used to be a black colt that had belonged to me. One day I got into a little accident and Blackie, ran off after it. I had been sent away to San Francisco and when I came back I found out that Blackie had become the new legendary Phantom Stallion.

He tossed his head at me in recognition. I looked at the back that I sometimes rode upon. Then I watched him as he reared into the air, looking so unreal. It was hard to believe that he could ever act tame with a human being. Much less a human girl. But no, he acted only tame to me.

Just then another stallion came galloping across the plain. I instantly thought he was going to go challenge the Phantom. But I was wrong. Way wrong. No, he came galloping straight for me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sam, look out!" Jake shouted behind me.

I didn't have time to react as the stallion came closer. Ace bolted out from under me and I fell to the ground.

The stallion kept coming towards me. Faster and faster. I curled into a little ball, waiting for his hooves to penitrate my back. One hoof beats into my side. I scream out in pain. I can feel the blood seeping through my clothes. More hooves pounded into me. It felt like a ton of bricks falling on top of me. The pain was too much to bear.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Jake scare the stallion away some. Phantom chases after the mysterious stallion. You can hear the fighting screams off in the distance, knowing exactly what is going on between the two stallions. Jake climbs off Witch and comes running towards me. He lifts me into his arms without taking me off the ground. "Brat, are you okay?"

"I don't know." I said, wincing at how much it hurt to talk.

"Shh." he said. "I better call Wyatt. He ought to know about this."

Jake pulls out his cell and calls my dad. They talk for several minutes. I know that what they were talking about was me and the new stallion on the plain.

In all the times I had been out looking at the wild horses, I had never seen that stallion. There was something that made him different from the other wild stallions. If he was truly wild then he wouldn't have gone straight for me. A truly wild stallion would go straight for another stallion. So why did he go for me?

Jake hung up the phone and came over to me. "Wyatt is on the way."

"Something isn't right with that stallion." I told him.

He nods. "He shouldn't have gone after you like that."

"No not that. I mean, if he was truly wild he would have gone for the Phantom. Not me." I said.

"What are you trying to say?" he asks me.

"What I am saying is is that I think that he was set free. That he had belonged to someone at one time, but they let him lose."

Just then Jake's phone rang. He answered it. This conversation was short, then he hung up. "Wyatt is stuck on the roads. A car wreck happened on his way here and he doesn't know how long it'll be before he gets here."

"So what do we do now?" I ask him. I started to get up but he pushed me back down.

"You are going to rest here. You might have a concussion, we don't want to risk that." he says.

"Jake, I know what a concussion feels like. I can gaurentee you that I don't have one." I told him.

We exchanged looks. We both knew exactly what I was talking about. The riding accident with Blackie.

That was a topic that brought bad memories to both of our minds.


End file.
